


Perfect Strangers

by goldenkc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Reveal Fic, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette angst, fluff overall, im a sucker for marichat, ladrien, ladynoir angst, marichat bare their hearts to each other not knowing their true identities, theyre adroable honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: when chat noir seeks escape to think, he finds himself on the rooftop of a certain someone's bakery. what's revealed after a heart to heart between two people who seem to be strangers but have a small sense of familiarity that makes them feel safe?





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i've read so many reveal fics so i thought, why not write one? it's shitty, but i wrote it anyway :) enjoy

Chat Noir was never one for sentiment, but something about the balcony above the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie kept him coming back. Maybe it was the breathtaking view of all of Paris, maybe it was just that Chat liked being on tall buildings, or maybe it was the friendly (ish) faced resident living in the top floor of the bakery.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn’t seem to be Chat Noir’s number one fan--proving so by her almost mocking attitude whenever he’d show up. Chat never hung around civilians much, but Marinette was quite funny to him. Which was strange considering how shy and reserved she was around him when he was himself. _Himself_ being Adrien Agreste--model, Parisian civilian, slave to the gates around his home.

Anyway, Chat had climbed to the top of the bakery and crouched on the ledge as he looked over the beautiful city. The city in which he fought crime alongside the girl he’d consider his best friend--Ladybug.

It was because of that girl that Chat sought out after an escape. It was a quiet night; no akumas to fight, no bad guys to catch, no Hawkmoth looking to make the teen’s life miserable with villain after villain. Chat just needed a little quiet time to think, and the Dupain-Cheng rooftop seemed like the perfect spot.

Just as he was letting out a contented sigh, he picked up on a low creaking sound. He whipped his head around with his cat-like reflexes ready to attack, only to find a tenant of the balcony he’d been trespassing on.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette’s perplexed voice called out as she fully opened the trapdoor above her room.

The boy gave a short wave, standing up on the ledge. “I’m sorry about this. I can go,” he said, turning around with his staff in hand, ready to jump.

“No, wait,” the blue-haired girl exclaimed, stepping onto the balcony. “You don’t have to go.” She walked toward him, stopping at the sill and perching her elbows upon it.

Chat nodded his head in thanks, sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling over the edge. He came off so uncharacteristic to Marinette. She knew him as this charismatic boy who would go to leaps and bounds just to deliver a flirty comment.

The Chat Noir before her sat with slouched shoulders and a gloomy expression; and she didn’t like it. Any other night, she would’ve teased him for stopping on _her_ rooftop of _all_ the buildings in Paris. But tonight, something was bothering him--she could tell.

“Are you alright?” she inquired. He tried to say he was, but only received a glare that all but shouted ‘liar’. He also got a nudge to his shoulder. “Come on, what’s up?”

The black-clad boy sighed heavily, and spoke without his usual tone of confidence. “The girl I love will never love me back, and coming to terms with it is more difficult than I imagined.”

Marinette’s features softened as she nodded in understanding. “I know the feeling,” she informed solemnly.

Chat’s brows rose as he turned his head to face her. “You do?”

“The boy _I_ love will never love _me_ back.”

For a few moments, they were quiet; simply content in each other’s silent company. There was a bizarre friendship between the two of them, a kind of understanding that they didn’t have with anyone else. Chat knew her as Adrien. And she knew Chat as Ladybug. Of course, they couldn’t let the other know as much, but it felt good to be able to talk to someone as strangers while still feeling some sense of familiarity.

Marinette could tell there was more Chat wanted to get off his chest, and she was eager to help. “Why don’t you tell me about her,” she offered.

Chat perked up slightly at that. “Really? You wouldn’t mind?” he asked.

When Marinette gestured for him to go ahead, he took a deep breath, thinking about what he could say without giving everything away. Though, how secretive could he be? The only girl he’d ever been seen with _is_ Ladybug.

Chat began to animatedly explain this amazing, selfless, beautiful, strong young girl. The way he described her made her sound like she put the stars in the sky. She was obviously very important to him, Marinette noted.

He spoke of a girl who could kick his ass without breaking a nail, a girl who would do anything to save someone’s life, a girl who could stare death in the eye and laugh in its face.

As he went on, Marinette started to realize who he was talking about. She didn’t say anything because she could be wrong, reading too far into it. _He could easily be talking about someone else_ , she thought.

Chat thanked her for letting him vent, stating it’d only be fair if she did the same. He spun around, jumping onto the balcony and leaning against the ledge in a similar stance to her. “Tell me about this boy who would be so ridiculous as to not love _you_ back,” he smirked.

Marinette let out a small giggle (because that comment made her cheeks warm and her stomach flutter, but she’d never admit as much). As she spoke of this charming blond in her class at school, Chat noticed that that boy must have been as important to Marinette as Ladybug was to him.

She went on to speak of a boy who was intelligent as hell even though he rarely rose his hand to answer a teacher’s questions, a boy who was always ready to defend someone being picked on even if it jeopardized his own reputation, a boy who never hesitated to help a friend in need.

Slowly, Chat began to think he knew the boy Marinette described. Though he pushed those thoughts away, chalking it up to his own ego. _She could easily be talking about someone else_ , he thought.

Another moment of silence went on, and their thoughts were racing around their heads. They each thought over what the other had said, looking out at the dark horizon and shining crescent moon.

 _What if she_ is _talking about me?_ he thought.

 _What if he_ is _talking about me?_ she thought.

 _What about Ladybug?_ he thought.

 _What about Adrien?_ she thought.

They looked at each other with awkward and sheepish smiles, then suddenly… it was like a light switched. Marinette looked into Chat’s eyes and mentally kicked herself for having never seen it before, because she could’ve known that vibrant green anywhere. And as Chat gazed down at Marinette, he recognized that hair as dark as night and those bluebell eyes he’d once written a poem for.

Then, softly, Chat whispered, “Ladybug?”

Marinette’s eyes went wide, and while she didn’t trust her voice, she slowly nodded her head. Chat’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, letting out a small gasp.

 _This is it,_ Chat thought to himself, just as he detransformed.

Before those big blue eyes, Chat dropped the mask and outfit, revealing none other than Adrien Agreste.

Marinette was near speechless, only able to stutter out, “It’s you.”

Adrien chuckled, muttering, “It’s _you_.” He stared down at her in awe. That was Ladybug, _his_ Ladybug. The girl he’d fought beside for months, and only then discovered her true identity.

Adrien took a step forward, testing the waters, just _waiting_ for her to tell him to stop. But she didn’t. In fact, she took her own step closer. Their faces were a mere inches apart.

“I finally found out who you are,” she declared.

“Disappointed?” he asked, his tone uncertain.

Marinette smiled as she rested her hands on Adrien’s shoulders. She shook her head, moving even closer. Their lips brushed as she whispered, “Not in the slightest.”

Then she closed all space between them, pushing her lips against his, and her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands found a place on her hips.

They weren’t Ladybug and Chat Noir in that moment. They were simply Marinette and Adrien. Two teenagers who’d never realized the love they had right in front of them. But boy, were they glad to have it there--on the rooftop of a little bakery in a city they called home.


End file.
